6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Stone
Stone is a sarcastic, cynical barista who works at Grind Me. He is first seen in "Jonesy's Low Mojo," where Nikki develops a crush on him and they begin going out. Stone is voiced by Scott McCord. Biography Stone first appears at the start of "Jonesy's Low Mojo," where he is seen working as a newly-hired barista at Grind Me. There, when Nikki and Wyatt approach him and order coffee, he merely gives them cups and directs them to serve themselves. Although Nikki and Wyatt are offended by this, Wyatt notices that Nikki's reaction to Stone's attitude is one that is more flustered than would be expected, and suggests that Nikki has a crush on him. While Nikki initially denies this, the accusation is swiftly proven true, as Stone sees it and asks her out. Nikki accepts the offer, and they go on a date at the Gigantoplex which is interrupted by Jen and Caitlin when the two spy on, and eventually ruin, Nikki's date. Despite this, the two agree to continue to go out, and are still dating as of "Dirty Work." There, however, Stone learns that his ex-girlfriend Jill is moving into town, and he contracts Jonesy to dump Nikki for him so that he can get back together with Jill. His reason for wanting to begin dating his ex again is that they broke up due to him moving away, and still have feelings for each other. Jonesy is unable to break up with Nikki, though, and so Stone ends up breaking up with her himself and facing down her wrath over being dumped on his own. After this, Stone doesn't appear again until "Wrestlemania." There, he shows up with a new girlfriend, Mimi, suggesting that at some point he and Jill broke up again. He spends most of "Wrestlemania" walking around with Mimi and running into Nikki at points where Nikki is experiencing awkward moments, such as having popcorn get stuck in her shirt or having an escalator rip off her dress. Stone only appears twice more, in "Another Day at the Office" and in "Date and Switch." In the former episode, he is seen in line at the bank, where Jonesy approves a loan that Stone takes out. In the latter, Stone is seen with Mimi at Cafe Coeur Brisé, where he breaks up with her. Appearances *"Jonesy's Low Mojo" *"Dirty Work" *"Wrestlemania" *"Another Day at the Office" (cameo) *"Date and Switch" (cameo) Trivia *Stone knows how to play the bongos. *Caitlin believes that Stone is a Virgo. Gallery stonearguing.png|Stone arguing with Nikki over coffee when they first meet. stone.png|Stone at the movies with Nikki. stoneflirting.png|Stone and Nikki flirting on their date. nikkistonekiss.png|Nikki and Stone's first kiss. stonekiss.png|Stone and Nikki kissing. stonemoney.png|Stone pays Jonesy to break up with Nikki for him. stonefear.png|Stone runs away from the Khaki Barn in fear as an irate Nikki throws socks at him. stonegirlfriend.png|Stone and his new girlfriend, Mimi. stonegrossedout.png|Stone is freaked out by Nikki digging under her shirt for a piece of popcorn. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males